tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide
Lyrics |-|Japanese= Oh oh Oh oh I wanna know, it’s hide & seek 微妙に Crazy な違和感 この迷宮こそ現実 始めようか Let’s play, ready or not? Oh oh その矛盾は Doublespeak 嘘に嘘を重ねて 一瞬で音もなく 風に崩れ落ちる砂の城 Oh oh 真実は背中にナイフを隠して 近づくたび暴れる鈍い光 愛はどこにある？ もっと傷ついても 守るよ そう ありのまま Tell me せつない時代でも 信じていたくて かすかな夢と言われても 探し見つける 君がいるなら Oh 気づいてるステルス Game こっそり仕組んだつもり？ 照らすほどさらけ出す 輝きの裏にうつる影を Oh oh 失ったパズルの 欠片拾い集めて 見つけたい世界が 知りたくなかったことだとしても Oh oh まっすぐに受け入れて抱きしめるから きっとそこから生まれる次の場所へ どんなに遠くても どんなにつらくても 想いを そう 貫くよ Find out 今日が明日へと 導くように 手さぐりでもたどり着くまで 探し見つける 君がいるなら Oh Oh oh Oh oh 真実は心に涙を隠して 壊れるのを怖がるガラスの瞳 愛はどこにある？ もっと傷ついても 守るよ そう ありのまま Tell me せつない時代でも 信じていたくて かすかな夢と言われても どんなに遠くても どんなにつらくても 想いを そう 貫くよ Find out 今日が明日へと 導くように 手さぐりでもたどり着くまで 探し見つける　君がいるなら Oh |-|Romanized= Oh oh Oh oh I wanna know, it’s hide & seek bimyou ni Crazy na iwakan kono meikyuu koso genjitsu hajimeyou ka Let’s play, ready or not? Oh oh sono mujun wa Doublespeak uso ni uso wo kasanete isshun de oto mo naku kaze ni kuzure ochiru suna no shiro Oh oh shinjitsu wa senaka ni naifu wo kakushite chikazuku tabi abareru nibui hikari ai wa doko ni aru? motto kizutsuitemo mamoru yo sou ari no mama Tell me setsunai jidai demo shinjite itakute kasuka na yume to iwaretemo sagashi mitsukeru kimi ga iru nara Oh kdzuiteru suterusu game kossori shikun da tsumori? terasu hodo sarakedasu kagayaki no ura ni utsuru kage wo Oh oh ushinatta pazuru no kakera hiroi atsumete mitsuketai sekai ga shiritaku nakatta koto da toshitemo Oh oh massugu ni ukeirete dakishimeru kara kitto soko kara umareru tsugi no basho he donna ni tookutemo donna ni tsurakutemo omoi wo sou tsuranuku yo Find out kyou ga ashita he to michibiku you ni tesaguri demo tadoritsuku made sagashi mitsukeru kimi ga iru nara Oh Oh oh Oh oh shinjitsu wa kokoro ni namida wo kakushite kowareru no wo kowagaru garasu no hitomi ai wa doko ni aru? motto kizutsuitemo mamoru yo sou ari no mama Tell me setsunai jidai demo shinjite itakute kasuka na yume to iwaretemo donna ni tookutemo donna ni tsurakutemo omoi wo sou tsuranuku yo Find out kyou ga ashita he to michibiku you ni tesaguri demo tadoritsuku made sagashi mitsukeru kimi ga iru nara Oh |-|English= Oh oh Oh oh I wanna know, it’s hide & seek Subtle crazy uneasiness This labyrinth is the reality, let’s begin Let’s play, ready or not? Oh oh The conflict is doublespeak One lie leads to another lie A sand castle being destroyed by winds Completely all at once without making any noise Oh oh The truth is, we hide a knife behind our backs As we approach closer, dull lights start to shine out of control Where is love? Even you will be hurt even more I will protect you, just tell me everything that you know I still want to believe even it’s a Fading dream in this bitter era I will find it if you are with me, oh I am aware the stealth game Did you set it secretly from me? The more the light shines brighter The more the shadow behind the brightness reveals itself Oh oh Pick up the pieces of the puzzles That are lost Even though the world you are seeking Is not something that you wanted to know Oh oh I will accept everything and hold them tight to myself. To the next stage (place) that will evolve from there Even though its far away from here, even though its really difficult I have made up my mind and will stick to it, find out Today to tomorrow, you are guided Until you reach there by feeling your way along I will keep seeking, if you are with me, oh Oh oh Oh oh The truth is in your heart, hiding tears behind The glass eyes that are afraid of being shuttered Where is love? Even you will be hurt even more I will protect you, just tell me everything as it is I still want to believe even it’s a Fading dream in this bitter era Even though its far away from here, even though its really difficult I have made up my mind and will stick to it, find out Today to tomorrow, you are guided Until you reach there by feeling your way along I will keep seeking, if you are with me, oh Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs